When We Wake Up
by loveknowsnoboundries
Summary: Jeff and Nick get a little frisky at a party one night? What will happen?   Sorry, I suck at summeries! Story's better I swear!
1. Party

Nick and Jeff had been best friends since they could remember. They went to kindergarten together, middle school, and finally Dalton Academy. They had been there for each other through first crushes, first dance's, everything. People swore they were attached at the hip. Some even asked if they were in a relationship. This caused Jeff to become uneasy, questioning his sexuality. Finally, he came out to Nick when they were in grade 8. Jeff was surprised when Nick said he was cool with it, for he'd been preparing himself for the end of their friendship. Instead, it helped them grow closer. The two were so close that they even snuck out and spied on each other's first dates. When Nick confessed to following him, Jeff laughed and said he'd done the same thing last year. They bonded over everything, and nothing came between their friendship.

At least nothing had yet.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Nick asked, slightly worried.<p>

"Come on dude, it's just a party," Jeff reassured him.

"With a bunch of people we don't even know!" Nick protested.

"Their Kurt's friends, how bad could they be? Besides, the Warblers will be there too. Just hang out with me the whole time. Relax a little Nicky," Jeff stated.

"Fine, but don't call me Nicky!" Nick pleaded. They helped each other get ready, and then headed off.

* * *

><p>They were on their way to Blaine's house, well mansion really, for a party with the Warblers and New Directions. They arrived before everyone else with Wes, Kurt, and David so they could help out Blaine set up before everyone got there. As they were setting out the snacks, the doorbell rang. Kurt ran to get it. The boys heard Kurt complaining to whoever was at the door. It sounded like Kurt knew they guy, so no one went out to see what was going on. 2 minutes later Kurt came back, followed by a tall guy with Mohawk.<p>

"Guys this is Noah, Noah, these are some of the Warblers, and of course you know Blaine," Kurt said. He looked a little put out, and Nick saw why when Noah placed a 24 pack on the table.

"Call me Puck. I brought the beer. Don't worry though, there'll be more!" he said cheerfully. Blaine high-fived him, Jeff smiled, and Wes and David just looked shocked.

"Where, but how..." Wes stuttered.

"Damn, do you guys ever get out?" Puck asked.

* * *

><p>The 7 of them finished setting up, and were just chilling and talking when everyone started to get there. Soon enough, music was blaring, drinks were poured, and people were getting drunk. Turns out, Puck practically had a liquor store in the back of his truck.<p>

Around 10 o' clock, Nick had managed to have a bit of fun. Okay, that was a lie. He was having a great time. Everyone from New Directions was either really nice, or really funny. He'd consumed 3 drinks, trying to take things easy, but Jeff had had 6. He was dancing out of control, grinding up against anyone who came near him. Nick laughed really hard when Jeff started doing a movie that could only be described as a mixture of the running man, the shopping cart, and ballet during _Teenage Dream_ while Blaine of course sang lead. He was having a great time. Jeff occasionally came up to him, pulling him out onto their homemade dance floor, forcing Nick to dance more.

Finally, Jeff took a break from the dancing and pulled Nick away from the dance floor. They were heading over for another beer, when a Latina girl from New Directions stood up, demanding a game of truth or dare. Seeing nothing wrong with the idea, they grabbed their drink and headed off to the circle being formed.

* * *

><p>When they were all gathered together on the floor, Wes started off the game.<p>

"Blaine, truth or dare!" he asked excitedly.

"Truth," he said.

"Is it true you sucked Rachel's face last month?" he asked. Blaine blushed.

"Yeah," he said bashfully. Everyone laughed at the memory, except Rachel and Blaine, both of which shuddered.

"Okay, Finn!" Blaine said, changing the topic. Finn chose dare, resulting in a very awkward dance to _3_ by Brittney Spears. Everyone laughed as the game continued. Finally when it was the Latina girl Santana's turn, she chose Jeff.

"Sexy blonde, your turn!" she said looking at Jeff.

"Dare baby!" he shouted. Everyone cheered. Jeff had become quite the celebrity with the New Directions. He was such a party whore.

"I dare you to-"She stopped when David and Wes both whispered something in her ear. Grinning, she spoke again.

"I dare you to give your friend here a lap dance," she said looking at Nick. Nick blushed, and started to object, when Jeff shrugged and crawled over onto Nick's lap. He started grinding into him, and even though he was straight, Nick couldn't help but feel his pants become slightly uncomfortable with every move Jeff made. Wolf whistles and howls could be heard from the group watching. Finally, when Jeff was done, he awkwardly turned back to the group, seeing some of them fanning themselves, and Wes and David grinning evilly. Nick, regaining some composure, laughed along with everyone else. The game continued on like nothing happened.

* * *

><p>He quit paying attention as thoughts flooded his mind. Had he liked the way Jeff grinded against him? He wasn't sure. He started to wonder if Jeff liked him. Jeff had admitted a few years back to having a little crush on Nick, but that he'd moved on. Nick laughed at it back then, not really caring. Now, he wondered if Jeff really had moved on. Maybe it was cocky of him to think that way. It was just a dare. It's not like it meant anything. Jeff was drunk, and even if he wasn't he probably would've done it. It didn't mean anything to Jeff. Nick glanced over at Jeff, who seemed un-affected by the dare. Nick decided he was being stupid and over analyzing everything. It was hom witht he problem, not Jeff. He liekd to blame people when he was drunk. he decided to drop it. Plus, thinking so much made his head hurt. He finished off his drink, feeling his mind becoming fuzzier. Suddenly he felt a tug on his sleeve. Jeff was pulling him up to his feet.<p>

"Where are we going?" Nick laughed.

"Shh, you'll see!" Jeff whispered. This only made Nick laugh more. Jeff was hilarious when he was drunk. They snuck away from the game, their disappearance going unnoticed. When they reached the drink table, Jeff made them crawl underneath it to get past. Nick went along, his drunken haze lifting any sense of embarrassment. The two boys crawled into a hallway, away from the eyes of the other teens. Jeff sat down, back against the wall, patting the floor beside him. Nick sat down beside him, leaning against him. Jeff rested his head on Nick's shoulders.

"Having fun Nicky?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me to come," Nick said. Jeff looked up at Nick and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He used the other to lift his hand up to explore Nick's soft, brown hair.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked laughing.

"S-so soft," Jeff slurred. He brought his face up to Nick's, eyeing his lips. Finally, he leaned in, pressing their lips together. He felt Nick tense and then relax into the kiss. Their lips moved together, first slowly, then with more urgency. Jeff pushed Nick downwards onto the floor, then climbing on top of him. They stayed like that for a long time, lips, tongues and hands all moving together. It was Kurt who found them.

"Damn guys, really?" Kurt asked. The boys barely looked up. Sighing, Kurt bent down next to them, trying to get their attention. Both boys were too wraped up in eachother's mouths.

"Come on guys, not here. Let me drive you back to Dalton. Don't do something stupid in front of the guys. They'll never let you live it down. They boys nodded, standing up slowly, holding onto each other. They let Kurt drive them home, sneak them upstairs, and help them into their room.

"Okay boys, I'm going to go back now. Just because you have some privacy, it doesn't mean I'm going to let you do something stupid. Stay on your sides of the room and behave. Okay?" Kurt boys nodded slowly until Kurt finally closed the door.

* * *

><p>As if on cue, the two sprung up from their places on their beds and attacked each other. Their lips met again, no hesitation this time. Their tongues wrapped around each other forcefully. They made out for some time, hands exploring each other's bodies. Finally, when shirts were shed, they made their way over to the bed. Neither could really tell whose it was at the time, being too occupied with each other. Jeff was on top of Nick, straddling him. Their hips grinded into each other, creating a much needed friction. Jeff looked up into Nick's eyes, asking for permission. In response, Nick started undoing both of their jeans. Jeff helped, and the pants were thrown lazily onto the floor in a careless heap. They didn't speak other than to moan the other's name between hot kisses. Jeff nibbled on Nick's earlobe, then working his way down to his collarbone. This drew out a long moan that made Jeff even more keen on what was about to happen.<p>

Neither thought about the consequences, only that they both wanted what was bound to happen. In their drunken state, the two shed the rest of their clothes, and gave into the want. Nick didn't even remember that he was straight, and that this was Jeff, his gay best friend. He didn't remember that they were just friends, he didn't remember that Jeff was a guy. He forgot about it all, focusing on the way Jeff's tongue ran over his...

* * *

><p>When the deed was done, they fell down onto each other, exhausted and tired. They were hot, sticky and sweaty, but being too tired to care, fell asleep in each other's arms. They didn't know if they would remember this in the morning, and neither was quite sure if they wanted to or not.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC! :)<em>**

**_Okay guys! I decided to start a new story before I write the sequel to I'll Never Run! This will be less fluff, but more angst and a little smut. I'm perfectly fine with reading it, but I find it really uncomfortable writing it, so sorry about that guys!_**

**_Also, Drabbles should be up soon. _**

**_Thanks guys, please review!_**

**_- loveknownoboundries_**


	2. The Morning After

The first thing Jeff noticed when he woke up was his pounding head. He tried to remember how many drinks he'd had the previous night, but thinking only made his head hurt worse. The room was cold. He slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He noticed that he was back at Dalton, but he was on Nick's side of the room. In Nick's bed. Confused, he tried to sit up, only to be thrown back down by his sickening hangover. That's when he noticed he wasn't alone. He felt something beside him, or frankly, _someone_. Turning over slowly, he saw a head of brown hair. That's when he knew.

Nick turned over in his sleep, so he was facing Jeff. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. _Right,_ Jeff thought. _Leave it Nick to look good with a hangover._ Trying to remember what happened last night, it slowly dawned on him, the situation he'd managed to get himself into. He was in Nick's bed. With Nick. He sure as hell was naked. Looking down on the floor, he saw their clothes; pants lying in heaps, shirts thrown carelessly across the room. _Oh my god, we had..._

His thoughts were interrupted by Nick, groaning, waking up. Panicking, Jeff faked sleep. He felt Nick sit up slowly, then tense. Then he felt a hand push his hair back from where it had fallen in front of his eyes. He relaxed into the touch, hoping Nick took is quick breathing for a bad dream or something. Then he heard Nick whisper.

"Jeff, are you awake?" Slowly he rolled over, coming face to face with Nick. He felt a pang in his chest. _Not again,_ Jeff warned himself._ You fell for him once already; you don't get to do it again._

"Mm, hi," Jeff moaned.

"What the hell happened last night?" Nick asked slowly.

"All I remember is being at the party, and we were in the hallway after sneaking away from the game. But after that, it's all a blur," Jeff said groggily.

"Damn, I was hoping you remembered more than I did. Guess not," Nick said. He didn't seem too bothered by the fact he'd just woken up naked in bed with his best friend.

"It's weird, but I'm too tired to care," Nick said, reading Jeff's thoughts. Jeff couldn't help but agree. Plus, the room was so _cold, _but Nick was so _warm_. The two boys lay back down, hesitating at first, but then giving into the warmth of each other's bodies. They entangled their arms and legs together, cuddling. This wasn't helping Jeff from falling for Nick again. It was as if he could feel himself falling into Nick's trap. But he soon forgot about that as he felt Nick fall asleep beside him, breathing deep. Jeff sighed, resting his head on top Nick's, snuggling closer to his friend.

* * *

><p>When they woke up again, it was early evening. They didn't speak as they got up, showered and got dressed. Hell, they didn't even look at each other. Jeff didn't try to talk to Nick. He thought about how it must feel for him. Nick was straight, but he'd had sex with his gay best friend. Then, instead of addressing the issue, he encouraged cuddling. They sat in awkward silence, not knowing what to do, when Nick sat up saying he was going to go talk to Kurt. Jeff only nodded as he watched Nick walk out of the room.<p>

Why was he feeling these things for Nick? Nick was straight, Jeff was gay. They were friends, that's all. They would never be more than that. Sighing, Jeff stood up from where he was sitting on the bed, and decided to go to the dance studio. It always helped him get his mind off of things. Like the way Nick's hair looked better messy then when he combed it back. Or the way his brown eyes sparkled when he smiled. And oh god, that smile. _Stop it!_ he cursed himself. He grabbed his sweater and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Nick felt something shift beside him. He woke up suddenly, sitting up as far as he could without getting a wave of pain through his head. The room was cold. He was in his bed at Dalton, but there was something different. The first thing being he was naked. The second, well, his best friend was beside him, also naked. He tensed for a minute, and then relaxed. He couldn't exactly remember what they did last night, but he wasn't an idiot. The thing was, it was over with. There was no reason to pretend it never happened. He looked down at Jeff's sleeping frame. He looked so peaceful. <em>Leave it Jeff to look good even with hangover,<em> he thought. Instinctively, he pushed a lock of Jeff's blond back from his eyes. Making sure to stay quiet, he whispered in Jeff's ear.

"Jeff, are you awake?" he asked. Jeff groaned as he turned, facing Nick.

"Mm, hi," he moaned. Nick laughed slightly. Then he popped the question.

"What the hell happened last night?" Nick asked slowly.

"All I remember is being at the party, and we were in the hallway after sneaking away from the game. But after that, it's all a blur," Jeff said groggily.

"Damn, I was hoping you remembered more than I did. Guess not," Nick replied. He could see Jeff thinking, and he knew what about. Why was he so cool with this? He didn't even know himself. Maybe it was because deep down, a place where he hid his true feelings, he wanted it to happen.

"It's weird, but I'm too tired to care," he said. As he lay back down, his shoulder bumped into Jeff's. He was so warm. Nick sighed, but not loud enough for Jeff to hear him. Jeff seemed to contemplate something, before allowing himself some more rest. They stayed where they were for a moment, but then silently agreed that they were cold, but the other felt so warm. They wrapped their arms and legs together in a tangled mess. Nick felt warmth spread throughout him. He sighed as he laid his head against Jeff's shoulder. Jeff laid his head on his as he felt himself drifting off.

* * *

><p>They woke up again in the early evening. They didn't say anything as they got up, showered and changed. Nick couldn't help but feel awkward. The less hung-over he became, the more he realized what had happened. <em>We had sex,<em> he thought to himself. _I'm straight! Jeff's gay! You should be upset, mad, anything!_ But no, he felt something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on. He and Jeff sat in silence, when finally he announced he was going to talk to Kurt. He had to figure out what was going on with him. Whenever he looked at Jeff, all he noticed was the way his hair fell, or the way his eyes shone when he sang. The way he danced with so much passion. Nick was going crazy trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. Jeff only nodded as he left the room. When he got into the hallway, he stood for a moment, took a deep breath, and headed towards Kurt's room.

When he got there, he knocked on the door. When there was no answer ne knocked again. Still no answer. Sighing, he decided to try one last time. He heard voices coming from inside.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" he heard Kurt yell. When he opened the door, he saw Kurt had messy hair, and his shirt was out of place. He looked over into the room, and saw Blaine, pulling his shirt on, blushing ferociously. The gel that usually tied down his hair was gone, revealing a head of dark curls.

"What is it Nick?" Kurt asked, clearly annoyed. Nick raised his eyebrows before answering.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you about something, but I'm sure I can come back later as I'm clearly interrupting," Nick said, smiling. Kurt groaned.

"Come in," Kurt sighed. Nick hesitantly stepped inside the room. Blaine smiled at him as he sat down beside him.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked. He stood with his hands on his hips, his foot tapping slightly. Man that guy had some attitude. He took a deep breath.

"I did something last night. Something that I should feel bad about, but I don't know how I feel, and I shouldn't feel this way because I'm straight, and Jeff's gay, and I'm supposed to like girls, and Jeff's most defiantly _not_ a girl! I don't know what the hell is going on anymore, and now things are kinda awkward and I don't know what's going and-"Kurt stopped him.

"Okay breath! You slept with Jeff, and now you think you're having feelings for him, but up until now you've thought you were straight? Is that right?" Nick nodded.

"What, but, how did you?" Blaine asked confused. He looked so completely lost, that Nick and Kurt both started laughing. Blaine blushed.

"Well Nick, if you have feelings for Jeff, well, you have feelings for Jeff! There's not really anything you can do about it. Do you think he feels the same way? Kurt asked.

"I don't know, I can't tell. And I'm not one hundred percent sure I even have feelings for Jeff, I only think I do. But what if that's just because we had sex? I mean we were drunk, it doesn't mean anything. Right?" Nick asked.

"Look, Nick, don't over analyze everything. Just take a chance! It looks to me like you really like the guy, and come on; it was only a matter of time before you guys got together. I'm pretty sure Wes and David took bets on it. One look in your eyes and I can tell that it meant more to you then just drunken sex. You probably brushed his hair back when you woke up," Kurt said. Nick blushed.

"Look, just go talk to him, okay?" Blaine said. Nick sighed. Nodding, he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Thanks guys, and sorry for interrupting," Nick said with a wink. Kurt and Blaine both blushed as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>He was going to do it. He was going to tell Jeff that he wanted to try a relationship. They were best friends, and Nick loved him. He couldn't deny it any longer that he had developed feelings for Jeff. He took off down the hall, not stopping until he got to his room. He opened the door quickly, looking around for Jeff. But he wasn't there. There was a note on Nick's bed, so Nick walked over and picked it up.<p>

_Look, I'm sorry about the other night. It didn't mean anything. I don't want things to be awkward between us, so maybe we should just forget about it. _

_Went to the dance studio. Don't know when I'll be back. See you later._

_Jeff. _

Nick felt slightly crushed as he read the note. He was stupid. Jeff wouldn't even want him if Nick told him he liked him. Sighing, he fell onto his bed, ready for an early night. He fell asleep, trying to get any thoughts of Jeff out of his mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC!<strong>_

_**OKay guys, thanks for favouriting the story and stuff, and for reading in general, it means alot! **_

_**I'm getting stuck when I try to write ideas, so if you guys wanna leave me some reviews letting me know what you think that'd be awesome**_

_**Also, if you haven't already, it'd be really cool if you could check out my 2 other storries, the first one is I'll Never Run, its pure Niff fluff. And the second is The 3 to my 6, which is just a collection of Niff drabbles. I'm open to suggestions, so please read and review!**_

_**Thanks for everything guys, it means alot! 36**_

_**- loveknowsnoboundries**_


	3. One More Time

It'd been two weeks since the party. Things between Jeff and Nick had been slightly awkward. They hadn't brought up the party; though both of them wanted to know what it meant so badly. Nick wanted to know if his feelings were true, whereas Jeff wanted to forget about the whole thing, and try not to fall for Nick a second time.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jeff!" Nick called after Warbler practice one night.<p>

"Sup?" Jeff asked, stopping and waiting for Nick.

"We should watch a movie or play some video games tonight, just us," Nick said as they walked back up towards their dorm.

"Uh, sure. Why the sudden interest?" Jeff asked with a laugh. Nick flinched, not answering.

"Yo, are you okay?" Jeff asked, puzzled.

"Uh, yeah. Anyways, let's just do something okay?" Nick said, quickly.

"Yeah, sure?" Jeff said, still wondering what was up with Nick. Was he still hung up over the night of the party? If he was, why was he asking to hang out just the two of them? Jeff shrugged to himself, deciding to ignore it.

* * *

><p>That night, they decided to play some video games. Well, actually... they played Rockband.<p>

"I call bass!" Jeff said excitedly. Nick laughed.

"Whatever, but I want guitar," he said. Jeff looked at him strangely.

"What?" Nick asked.

"You can't be guitar. You have to sing," he said.

"What! Why?" Nick whined.

"Because I said so!" Jeff said enthusiastically. Nick pouted, but agreed; on the conditions that he could play guitar the next round and Jeff would sing.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>They played for about 2 hours straight. They took turns on vocals, belting out the lyrics to almost any song. Finally when it was about 9 o'clock, they decided to watch a movie.<p>

"Paranormal Activity!" Jeff shouted.

"Hell no!" Nick exclaimed.

"Why not?" Jeff whined.

"Because I fricken HATE scary movies," Nick said.

"Wimp..." Jeff muttered.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Prove it." Nick thought about this. How could he prove to Jeff he wasn't a wimp, without watching the movie?

"How?" Nick asked, unable to think of anything.

"Oh I don't know... let's wrestle. If I win, we watch the movie, and you are a wimp. If you win, we can watch something else, and I'm the wimp. Okay?"

"Fine, but if you cheat-"Nick started, but was silenced by Jeff jumping on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Nick squirmed beneath him, trying to pry his way out of Jeff's grasp.

"What's this?" Jeff asked mockingly, "Have I won already?" Jeff re-adjusted his grip, and Nick took this as an opportunity of freedom. He jerked upwards, flipping Jeff onto his back. Nick pinned him down, laughing at the look of surprise on Jeff's face. This continued for about 20 minutes. They rolled around on the ground, laughing at the other when they were vulnerable, only to be laughed at when they switched roles. Finally, when Nick was on top of Jeff, he leaned down and whispered, almost seductively, in Jeff's ear.

"You lose," he said, smirking. Jeff shuddered at the tone Nick used. He looked up into Nick's brown eyes, feeling his insides melt away into nothing. Nick, still smirking, moved to get off of Jeff, when he stopped him. Jeff grabbed the back of Nick's neck, fingers just meeting a few locks of brown hair. Nick stopped moving, and stared at Jeff. He allowed his eyes to wander to Jeff's lips, only for a second. He soon regretted it. He wanted so badly to just lean down and capture them in a searing kiss. Turns out Jeff was thinking the same thing, beating Nick to the punch. He pulled Nick's head down, their lips crashing together. Nick felt incredible, the sensation of kissing Jeff being too amazing for him to handle. Jeff opened his mouth slightly, trying to get air without breaking contact. Nick took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Jeff moaned as their tongue's brushed; air soon forgotten. Jeff rolled over on top of Nick. He placed hit kisses down Nick's jaw, onto his collarbone. He bit into his neck, and then sucked, creating a rather large bruise. Nick moaned at the feeling, and then pushed Jeff back down, returning the favour. They laid there on the floor, Nick on top of Jeff, kissing passionately, when they heard a knock on the door. Jumping, they broke apart, both silently cursing whoever was at the door. Jeff stood up, composed himself, and went to answer the door.

"What do you want Blaine?" he asked impatiently. Blaine looked in the room and saw Nick standing up, lips swollen and hair a mess. Blaine raised his eyebrows, and then smirked.

"I just came to let you two know that the Warbler's have decided to give you both the opportunity to audition for solo's for Regional's," he said formally. Nick and Jeff both glanced at each other, already thinking up songs that would be perfect.

"Okay, now if you don't mind, I was kinda in the middle of something," he said, though he was looking at Nick, not Blaine. Blaine left, laughing at the two, fully aware of what he interrupted. Jeff closed the door, and then walked over to where Nick was sitting on his bed.

"Well, now what?" Jeff asked.

"We could go look for audition songs..." Nick muttered, clearly against the idea. So was Jeff.

"Or..." Jeff started, leaning over to place a kiss under Nick's ear, "we could finish where we left off..." Nick shuddered at the seductive tone Jeff had used. Jeff continued to kiss down the side of his jaw, onto his neck. Nick was fighting the moan that was threatening to escape his lips.

"Fuck," he moaned, when Jeff hit the sensitive spot on his collarbone. Jeff giggled against Nick's skin, continuing to suck and lick the spot, making Nick squirm against him. Jeff gently pushed Nick down onto the bed.

"Nick..." Jeff moaned. Nick shuddered again as Jeff slowly ran his hands up underneath his shirt. When Jeff stopped, Nick moaned at the loss of contact, looking up too see what was going on.

"What?" he asked breathlessly. Jeff looked down at him, seeing nothing but want and lust in the brunette's eyes.

"I can't," Jeff said softly. He wanted this _so_badly, but he didn't want to do this to Nick again. Not after last time. Nick didn't like him like that, and he and to except that.

"Why not Jeff?" Nick asked, almost annoyed.

"Because you're straight, and I'm gay, and I don't want to do this to you again," Jeff said, sighing. He looked down, avoiding Nick's gaze.

"Jeff..." Nick moaned,"..._please_." Jeff looked up at Nick, asking questions with his eyes. He needed to be sure this was what Nick wanted. He didn't want to hurt him. He love-

Wait.

He loved him.

_Well shit._

Nick leaned in and kissed Jeff, pulling him out of his thoughts. Jeff couldn't resist it any longer. He pushed Nick back down onto the bed, ignoring the thoughts that told him to stop. After clothes were shed, and they were both at their climax, Nick moaned Jeff's name, along with the famous 3 little words.

"_Jeff, __I__love__you.__"_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Mkay so sorry it took forever! Also, sorry it's so short, but I've been having writer's block, so some reviews would be really nice. Even if you just say hi? :D<strong>_

_**The next chapter will be posted HOPEFULLY next weekend. I'm thinking maybe 2 or 3 more. If I don't keep it short, it's gonna be one of those stories that's 30 chapters long, and with me set next month, and a play the month after, I'm just too busy for that happen. ALSO I have to finish the sequel to I'll Never Run.**_

_**So yeah, I love you guys, and I'd love some reviews, or just message me if you ever wanna chat, I'd love that too!**_

_**I'm super nice, and I don't bite! :D ( much)**_

_**Anyways, enough of my rambling,. **_

_**Remember you guys are amazing, no matter what!**_

_**-loveknowsnoboundries**_


	4. Love Sex Magic

**_Okay it took me forever, but it's here. Sorry it's short!_**

**_Warning, some smutty fluffy Niff going on here. If that's not your cup of joe, please leave._**

**_And I didn't know if I was supposed to put a disclaimer, everyone else does, but I've never done it. But yeah I think we all know I don't own glee. If I did, it would be all about Dalton, gay couples, Klaine and Niff would be fucking in the Dalton halls by now, and Niff would be canon. So sadly, glee is not mine._**

**_Enjoy :)_**

**_(More of my rambling at the bottom.. :] )_**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Jeff, __I __love __you.__"_

It kept playing over in his head. It was strange. Alright fine, he _loved _hearing Nick say that, even if it was just a "spur of the moment" kind of thing, but Nick couldn't mean it, could he?

He moved his head against the pillow, turning over to face the sleeping brunette. _Damn,_ he was so..._beautiful._

Did he mean it? Surely it was just a mistake. Nick was STRAIGHT! How many damn times did he have to tell himself that? Then again, Nick was never really into labels. He'd just always been attracted to girls. Could it really have been Jeff who changed that?

No. No way. No way in hell. No way in hell was he going to flatter himself, or play pretend. He wasn't even going to let himself _act_ like Nick might like, forget about love him! That's just absurd. Nick deserved a fucking prince on a golden unicorn that pooped rainbows and cheese. Jeff was, well, Jeff. He sure as hell didn't deserve Nick. _Maybe_as a friend, but definitely not as a boyfriend.

'_It __would __be __nice __though, __wouldn__'__t __it?__'_ he thought. And Nick _had_ practically _begged_ him to fuck him like some kind of slut... '_Dirty__thoughts__there,__Jeff.__Don__'__t__go__there__' _he thought_._ '_Enough__of__this_.' He slowly crept off of the bed, trying not to wake Nick. The two had been so tired after their night of passion that they'd allowed themselves sleep. He almost made it to the bathroom, when he heard a groan from behind him. Pretending not to notice, he continued to tiptoe across the soft carpet, when he heard Nick speak.

"Jeff? Where are you going?" he mumbled, voice still dripping with fatigue. Jeff stopped, turned his head over his shoulder, to find Nick had climbed out of bed and was right behind him. He shuddered, feeling the warmth of Nick's skin radiating towards him. He closed his eyes, breathing in Nick's scent, the room being too dark for Nick to see what he was doing.

"I was just..." Jeff finally tried to answer. Nick grabbed Jeff's hand, and to Jeff's surprise, pulled him closer. Their chests were tightly together, the naked flesh playing tennis with the heat. Jeff suppressed a moan from slipping out of his lips. Nick leaned his head against Jeff's shoulder, lightly pressing soft kisses to his collarbone. Jeff's breathing hitched. Nick smiled against Jeff's skin, loving how he could make the blond start to crack with just these simple touches. It was his turn. Jeff had just blown his mind, and now he was going to return the favour. His lips moved down Jeff's chest, and he felt the ragged breathing. He smirked, even though he knew Jeff's eyes were closed, and it was too dark for him to be seen anyways. He moved lower and lower, kissing the muscles outlining Jeff's chest and stomach. When he was just below Jeff's navel, he sensed Jeff's impatience. Once again, he smirked, flicking his tongue out and licking his way back up to Jeff's neck in one long line. He felt Jeff shudder against him, and he had to reach around and hold him up, as Jeff's knees began to give out.

"You like that, don't you?" he whispered seductively in Jeff's ear. That was the drawing point. Jeff let out a loud moan, no longer caring that he probably sounded like a whore. Nick was driving him crazy, and it wasn't even funny. Jeff was aching, and Nick could clearly see the effect, as they had fallen asleep naked after their last play.

Jeff couldn't take it anymore. He captured Nick's lips in a passionate kiss, running his hands over the brunette's toned body. Nick, who now wished he would have just sucked Jeff off, was currently drilling his tongue into the blonde's mouth while Jeff teased his body.

After 5 minutes of a heated tongue wrestle and a continuous teasing match, they finally got sick of the wait, and grabbed onto each other's members. Groaning in pleasure, they stroked each other gently, but quickly, setting a pace they both could enjoy. Suddenly, Nick dropped to his knees and took in all of Jeff, who gasped at the warmth of Nick's mouth, enjoying the way Nick's tongue teased his head. After some time Jeff climaxed, now stroking Nick, who followed not long after. They dropped down onto the bed, panting.

"_Jeff, I love you."_

* * *

><p>His hand was stiff, and his ass was sore from the first activity of the previous night. Turning over, Jeff looked at his hand wrapped tightly in Nick's. <em>What <em>_if __it __was __true? __What __if __he __really __did __mean __it?_

"Morning," Nick groaned, pulling Jeff from his thoughts.

"Hey there," Jeff said smiling. Nick looked up at him, and then curled up closer against the blonde's body. Jeff took his hand from Nick's, and then wrapped both arms around the smaller boy.

They lay there in peaceful silence, listening to the sound of their breathing. Jeff stroked back Nick's hair. _This__feels...__right._

"Nick?" Jeff asked.

"Hm?" Nick muttered, the sound muffled by Jeff's body.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, I know it took me FOREVER to upload this, but I got writer's block, and then I had like 5 tests at school, and then relationship trouble, and yeah. Some reveiws would really help, because I have no idea where I'm going with this anymore. And like I said before, I can't write smut. Especially when your dad is wanting to know what you're writing about... awks :_**

**_But yeah, plz review, give me some direction! And once again, sorry for it being short and taking forever._**

**_-loveknowsnoboundries._**


	5. Epilouge

**_Last Chapter! This is kinda like two journal type things, following up a bit. Please don't hate me._**

**_WARNING/SPOILER: Angsty cliff hanger... Love you guys ;)_**

**_Btw, CURT FUCKING MEGA GETS A FUCKING SOLO ON FUCKING GLEE I"M SO FUCKING HAPPY AND PROUD OF HIM! Now all we need is a fucking Niff duet. _**

**_Sorry, I swear when I'm happy. And when I'm mad.. Or sad... or really all the time :P But you shouldn'tt be reading this story if your pure anyways, so hopefully no harm done. :)_**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

><p>Jeff's P.O.V.<p>

It's been 2 months since Nick and I got together. I know it's not that long, but I have a feeling that this will last a long time. We've been best friends forever, and I can't live without him, so even if we do break up, I know that it won't come between us.

I know I probably sound like a cheese ball, but I really do love him. These past 2 months are just amazing, and it feels so right to be this close to Nick. No, we aren't having sex every night, but hey, we're teenage boys, as if Wes and David have never got it on before... but anyways...

Getting to hold him in my arms, kiss him whenever I want to, grabbing his hand in the hallway, it's unreal. I really should stop rambling, but I just love him so damn much.

* * *

><p>Nick's P.O.V.<p>

...and then we lived happily ever after.

Just kidding, that's not the ending. Jeff makes it sound like everything's perfect, and yes, things have been absolutely amazing, but there's some things that just don't fit. Like Jeff and Jessica. Jeff doesn't even know her, but I can guarantee that they will not get along. Especially since Jessica sort of... well... threatened Jeff. I can remember her words perfectly. _Come __back __to __me, __or __I__'__ll __hurt __your __perfect __little __boyfriend__. You __fucking __fag, __you __leave __me __then __get __with __some __gay __fag? __No __way. __People __are __going __to __think __I __was __some __fucking __beard __if __they __ever __find __out. __So __ditch __the __homo!__You __have __1 __month. __If __he __isn__'__t __out __of __the __picture __by __then, __you __won__'__t __want __to __know __what __will __happen __to __him._

I don't know what to do, because I love Jeff. I will never break up with him, but I don't want him to get hurt. Jessica knows people in gangs. Truth is, I only dated her because my dad really wanted me to bring a date to this Christmas party his work always throws. I only asked her because we were kinda friends and I thought she had a nice rack (please don't judge me, I was young and stupid).

But like I said, Jessica _knows_ people, people who could hurt Jeff. Jeff means everything to me, and I love him with all of my heart, but I just don't know what to do to protect him. This is why I wish my mom was still around. She would know what to do. I haven't even come out to me family yet! Well, my dad I guess. But he hasn't been the same since mom died. That's why I'm at Dalton. I just, I need some guidance, and usually I would talk to Jeff about this kinda stuff...

And I haven't exactly told Jeff yet. I don't know what to say, and I think he knows I'm worried about something, but, ugh, I just can't do this...

He _might_know what to do, but I just feel like I can't tell him. I'm so stressed about everything that I can't even enjoy the fact that I'm dating the boy I love. I've even...

I've even started, well... cutting again.

It's nothing serious, just, something to try to relieve some stress. I know Jeff dances, but I have nothing to get that pain out. I used to cut, back in middle school, but then Jeff sound out, and he, well he saved me. But everything that he did to help, all of his hard work, it's gone now. All the years of being happy with Jeff by my side, that's gone too.

He's my boyfriend, and I can't even turn to him because if he knows why I'm acting the way I am, and thinking the way I am, Jessica might hurt him anyways. Maybe I should just break up with him, to protect him. I don't even know if I'm making any sense right now. My thoughts are jumbled.

I really feel like I need to be here to protect Jeff, but I can't shake the feeling of wanting to just...

...end it all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, it's over for now. I'll start the sequel when I get some time, and also please don't hate me.<strong>_

_**The sequel will be called Don't Let Me Go. It will be angsty, and then some fluff here and there. **_

_**SPOILER: I'm not killing off Nick. Or Jeff. Only Nick's mom. You'll get to find out alot more about their past, and then you get to see them try and pull through this. I might kill off Jessica, cause she's gonna be the biggest bitch you've ever seen, or well, read?**_

_**So yeah, please send me some ideas, and if any of yo guys just wanna chat, I know some of you have pm'd me, but I don't like checking that, so if you can, email me, my email is posted on my profile, so please go check that out, please review, and I'll write to you guys soon.**_

_**Love you all, thanks for the support and following my stories, it really means the world to me. **_

_**And last thing! Sorry I rarely post anything, I've just had lot's of shit going on with school, and crushes :P No time for them anymore though. I have some long weekends coming up, where hopefully I'll get some writing done, between planning for my friends Surprise party and what not. So thanks again!**_

_**-loveknowsnoboundries**_


End file.
